Companies continue to generate increasingly larger amounts of data year over year. Rapid and convenient access to such data by a large number of concurrent users can present problems. For example, a company may store data across multiple databases of varying types which may be distributed amongst various computing nodes. These types can vary differently such as the manner in which data is stored, structured, and accessed. Typical computing architectures require separate and distinct queries to access data within the respective database types.